White Rose
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Draco remember's a moment in his and Harry's life. He remember's the promises he and Harry made on the night of their first anniversary. '...Draco promised to always give Harry white roses...' Read and review! Slash.


White Rose

Draco could remember...

_...the soft edge of the beautifully smooth stem between his slender fingers. The flawless petals that danced within themselves to create a head for a stunning white rose. This would be the perfect gift, from him to his heart. The ever pale perfection of the flower's white petals reflected the radiant glow of his own stunning complexion; reflected the angelic, white blond of his soft hair._

_He gave a small chuckle. Of course he wouldn't view himself as quite _so_pale. However the beauty of the rose would hardly be wasted on the person Draco wished to grace it upon. This simple flower of love was meant for a dark haired Gryffindor. He intended on giving it to a boy that had stolen his heart so long ago; to a young man who had allowed him the chance at a happiness he had only hoped for. A year ago to this very day._

_He placed himself on some random bench, beside some random_ _pathway, in some random park within muggle London._

_Why was _the_Draco Malfoy in anything muggle? Not his idea of a romantic spot, but Harry had asked him to come here, rather then in any part of the wizarding community. Draco and Harry, though quite serious about each other, had yet to allow anyone to know of their secret love. Despite his protest, Harry had convinced him that it was best for both of them this way. If the Dark Lord even got word of their relationship one could only imagine what would happen. But that wasn't what he wanted to think of tonight. A worry for another time. _

_As for this park, all he really knew about this place, was that it was near those useless muggles his love was forced to suffer with. So as requested, he waited for the sun to go down, anticipating the arrival of his love. This day was their own, and Draco couldn't stand having to waste anymore time apart. They hadn't see each other at all this summer and Draco wanted nothing more then to be held lovingly within his boyfriends arms. And though it might be a slight silly, this day was very important to him! More so then even their months, and he had been sure to celebrate each of those! There was no way he _wouldn't_ see Harry today! Not when..._

...today marked the anniversary...

_... of their first, wonderful year together._

_Just when he was positive he could no longer stand the stress of waiting, soft footsteps sounded their arrival. Too hopeful, he didn't turn around for fear of seeing someone who was not his Harry. Sure enough,_ _however, a pair of warm arms claimed him in a possessive embrace. A deep sign filled his ear, making a small smile play on his lips. For a few moments they stayed like that, simply enjoying being able to be together. Finally, Draco pulled back to gaze into those beautiful emerald eyes. Standing, he captured his loves lips. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get lost in the tender kiss._

_Feeling Harry's warm skin, smelling his delicious sent, tasting his sweetness. All of it was enough to stop his very heart beat. When they managed to pull some inches of distance between their bodies, they smiled happily at each other. _

_"Hello, Harry." Draco whispered, for some reason silenced by the deepened night, the quiet around them and the intensity of the moment. _

_"Hi, Dragon." Harry's smile always seemed to take his breath away. Still, he scowled halfheartedly at his love for the mention of such a silly nick name. _Dragon_ of all things. How clever. How annoyingly, undeniably cute._

_A hand reached for his, suddenly reminding him of the delicate plant within his hold. Hiding his hand behind his back, he stole a qick kiss from Harry's lips. Laughing, Harry deepened the kiss. This time, however, Draco pouted and pushed his love away. Again, Harry laughed. "You haven't forgotten." Yet Draco knew Harry wouldn't have. "Of course not, my little Dragon." Fondly, Harry played with his lovers beautiful hair, as the other glared at the pet name. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a small box. Noticing Draco's hidden hand, Harry opened the box for the blond. Slowly, the lid was lifted to reveal a lovely, thin chain and a silver pendant. "How cliche of you, Harry." Stated Draco, but he couldn't hide the wonder in his voice. A small silver heart was engraved with the letter 'H'. Lifting the necklace, he turned the pendant, and found a few characters in the back of the round heart. '7-2-95.' "The day we started dating. A year ago." Draco whispered. Lifting his eyes to Harry's, he stared shocked at how stunned he was. Removing the necklace from Draco's fingers, with a soft smile, the taller young man placed the necklace around his 'Dragon's' neck. He kissed Draco's cheek before smiling again at his boyfriend._

_"Thank you." Draco said, hoping all his love was held in those words so Harry would know just how special this was. _

_Suddenly Draco's heart sank. What a wonderful gift! His fingers regretfully clenched the rose. A rose. What a silly gesture. How could he has gotten Harry a rose for their special day? What was so special about a tiny flower? And Harry had given him such a beautiful present that he could have always! Unlike this cheap flower..._

_"Where is my present?" Teased Harry. Holding his breath, since he had no choice but to just do it, Draco held out the white rose to his raven haired love. He hung his head not wanting to see Harry's face. The rose was taken from his grasp, a gasp slipping for the other's lips. There it was. The disappointment. __"I'm sorry."_

_A firm hand gently lifted his face by his chin. He stared into wide eyes. "Why are you sorry?" Confusion was laced in Harry's words. "Because...Because my present-"_

_"Is amazing and completely wonderful?" Harry's genuine small warmed Draco's heart. "You like it?"_

_"Its beautiful. Like you, my Dragon." This time Draco didn't frown, only smiled widely as Harry gave the flower a soft kiss. "A white rose? And you say my gift is cliche." Chuckled Harry, playfully. Running a hand along Draco's cheek, Harry whispered, "I love it. It is the best present I have ever gotten. Promise to always give me white roses."_

_Letting Harry hold him close once more..._

...Draco promised to always give Harry white roses...

_"I love you Harry."_

_I love you Draco."_

_"You have to promise me something in return." Demanded Draco._

_"Anything." _

_"Promise you will always be with me. That you'll never leave me." _

_That warm smile that Draco adored, crossed Harry's beautiful face. "I promise."..._

...Harry promised.

And so had he. Draco had made a promise as well. Even though he would be the only one to keep his promise, he would. He would give his beloved a white rose, always, just as he promised. Even today. Even if today marked the year Harry had broken his promise, Draco would keep his.

As a tear feel from his eye, he looked upon his one love. "You promised." He whispered painfully. Falling to his knees, he wished for his lover to reach out and hold him in his arms, like he always had before. He begged silently to feel Harry's lips on him again.

Running a hand over to clean his eyes, he breathed in deeply. Lifting his head, he willed himself to be brave. Clenching a single white rose in his palm, he spoke again. "Its ok." He paused a moment, trying to keep down his sobs, so Harry could hear him clearly. "Its ok now. Because I forgive you. I forgive you for breaking your promise."

Reaching out his hand, he placed the beautiful white rose on the top of the head stone.

Forcing himself to his feet, he stepped back. "I love you. I'll always love you." He choked out before turning on his heels, unable to stare at the grave any longer.

He would be back. In a year from now. He would be back to give his love another white rose. Just as he always had. Just as he always would...

Finite!

A/N: Sorry about grammar! My Microsoft isn't working so I had to upload an old doc and type this there.

Hope you liked it! And Harry died fighting Voldamort. Just saying. c:

Please review to let me know what you think! It takes a moment of your life, and makes mine happy!

Thank you, CryingRedTears


End file.
